


tickled pink

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, silk/satin, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya gives Yokoo silk sheets.





	tickled pink

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (tickling) and cotton candy bingo (silk/satin).

“Here,” Fujigaya says, unceremoniously shoving a package into Yokoo’s hands.

Raising an eyebrow, Yokoo takes in the shoddy wrapping job and haphazardly placed bow. “It’s a little early for Christmas presents, Taisuke.”

“Not for Christmas,” Fujigaya huffs indignantly, a little out of breath. “They were on sale, and I already have like twenty sets, so I thought I’d get them for you.”

Now Yokoo is really eyeing him suspiciously as he weighs the package in his hands and considers the contents. It’s soft, so it can’t be anything too ridiculous. Probably a pair of jeans or something.

“They’re bedsheets,” Fujigaya blurts out.

Yokoo frowns. “Way to ruin the surprise. Why are you giving me bedsheets?”

“I told you, I already have too many.” Fujigaya looks everywhere except at Yokoo, and Yokoo wonders who he thinks he’s fooling. “Anyway, be sure to use them. They’re really comfortable.”

“Thank you?” Yokoo says awkwardly, but Fujigaya has already fled the scene. Yokoo watches him leave, feeling dazed as he sits on the small section of the couch that Kitayama isn’t hogging. “What’s with him?”

“Probably wants to have sex with you,” Kitayama mumbles as he rolls over, unapologetically kicking Yokoo in the side on the way.

“He—what?” Yokoo asks, unsure whether to be freaked out or flattered because, well, it’s _Fujigaya_. Yokoo’s not usually inclined towards men, but the straightest man in the world would make an exception for Fujigaya Taisuke.

“If they’re silk, it means he wants more,” Kitayama goes on.

“How do you even know this?” Yokoo asks, suddenly protective of his friend and what’s left of his virtue (which, admittedly, isn’t much).

Kitayama laughs through his yawn. “Don’t get jealous. He’s never given _me_ bedsheets.”

Just candles, Yokoo mentally amends, but he keeps that to himself. He really doesn’t want to know what Fujigaya gets up to with the other members—or anyone. They’re not the kind of friends who discuss their bedroom business with each other. Except when it comes to linens, apparently.

Though now that Kitayama has put the thought into his mind—damn him—Yokoo can’t stop thinking about it, wondering what it would be like to be with Fujigaya _like that_ and touch him intimately. Thanks to Kisumai Busaiku, the entire world knows that Fujigaya’s a good kisser, but would it be the same way with Yokoo? Women are soft and delicate, requiring a certain level of comfort to let someone close to them. Men can do it anywhere.

Once in the privacy of his own home, Yokoo takes a deep breath as he unwraps the package to discover its contents. Somehow it feels like unraveling his fate, though that might not be that far from the truth. Yokoo swallows hard as the material slips through his fingers, pure silk, and all he can think is that the dark blue matches the color scheme of his bedroom perfectly. Of course Fujigaya would know that, having been to Yokoo’s place a countless number of times.

Yokoo waits a few days before putting them on his bed, taking the time to seriously think about what this _means_. He’s not one to rush to conclusions, especially when his only source is Kitayama. The only way he’ll find out Fujigaya’s true intentions is to ask him himself, and Yokoo’s man enough to just text Fujigaya and invite him over like it was any other time they’ve hung out.

It occurs to Yokoo in the shower that it’s already different from any other time, because of _his_ intentions. He may not plan on laying Fujigaya down onto a bed of silk, his golden skin shining from the sea of dark blue, but the fact that he’s considering doing it is enough. Yokoo may actually find himself disappointed if it turns out that Fujigaya really did just buy the sheets for Yokoo on impulse and had no ulterior motives. That could end up awkward, Yokoo realizes, but it’s already too late.

Fujigaya lets himself in with Yokoo’s spare key and Yokoo pretends to be engrossed in whatever’s showing on the Discovery Channel. Naturally this turns around to bite him in the ass, because this particular segment is on the mating habits of slugs and he ends up staring at the television in morbid disbelief.

“And I thought Miyata had the weirdest porn out of all of us,” Fujigaya chides as he flops down next to Yokoo on the couch. “I think commentated slug sex trumps animated tentacles, but not by much.”

Yokoo blinks. “What is even educational about this?”

The sound of Fujigaya’s natural unattractive laughter calms him, and thankfully the younger man finds the remote control and changes the channel. Something much less disturbing flashes onto his screen and Yokoo flops back against his couch, sufficiently traumatized.

Compared to that, the prospect of having sex with Fujigaya doesn’t seem that bad at all, and it’s that thought that gives him the courage to nudge Fujigaya with his elbow and clearly ask, “So what’s with the sheets?”

“What do you mean, what’s with them?” Fujigaya’s suddenly engrossed with whatever’s on TV, which turns out to be some infomercial, and Yokoo wonders how he ever gets laid if he acts so evasive like this.

“Cut the crap, Taisuke,” Yokoo calls him on it, because with as patient as he is with his own decision making, he’s just as impatient with others’ beating around the bush. “They’re _silk_. Everyone knows that silk sheets are equated with one thing.”

In this instance, “everyone” is just Kitayama, but that’s besides the point. Fujigaya looks incredibly uncomfortable and it’s actually kind of cute, though that just makes Yokoo want to get to the point of this late-night visit even more.

“They’re nice to lay on,” Fujigaya says defensively. “Feels good against your skin.”

“Is that so,” Yokoo replies flatly, watching the way Fujigaya shudders under his steady gaze. “I put them on, but I haven’t had a chance to test them out yet.”

“You should do that,” Fujigaya tells him. “I can leave if you want, or wait while you—”

“Taisuke, I’m only going to say this once, so it’s your chance to take.” Yokoo breathes in deeply before continuing. “Do you want to test them with me?”

Now Fujigaya turns to face him, giving him an incredulous look, and Yokoo almost laughs. Then Fujigaya turns bright red and Yokoo feels a little guilty about putting him on the spot like this; he thinks about just kissing him to put him out of his misery. His lips sure do look tempting, especially when he keeps biting them and pulling them into his mouth out of embarrassment.

“Come on,” Yokoo finally says, standing up and reaching out his hand. He prides himself on remaining steady even though he’s possibly more nervous than Fujigaya. At least Fujigaya has done this before, with another man—that part Yokoo knows for certain.

A hand grabs onto his and Yokoo takes off, more or less dragging Fujigaya down his hallway, the chipper voices from the informercial drowning into the background as Yokoo pulls them both into his bedroom and closes the door firmly behind them. No one else is there, but it just feels right to have total privacy.

“Oh good, I got the right shade of blue,” Fujigaya says as he peels down the comforter enough to look at the sheets. “I thought I had, but I wasn’t sure.”

By the time Fujigaya turns to look at him again, Yokoo already has his shirt off and is working on his pants. This part he isn’t shy about at all, having changed in front of Fujigaya numerous times, though Fujigaya’s never quite looked at him like _that_ while he does it. Or maybe Yokoo just never noticed.

At any rate, he slips under the sheets and stretches out, glancing pointedly toward Fujigaya who immediately fights with his own clothes to follow suit. Yokoo’s bed is big enough that there’s adequate space between them, though Yokoo thinks it would be easier if there wasn’t. He doesn’t dwell too much on that, though; the silk feels exceptionally nice as promised, gliding against his skin as he moves around to feel it all over.

The mattress dips with a shift in weight and Yokoo looks over to see Fujigaya arching, his face lax and lips parted like something was going on under the covers, but both of his hands are clutching the comforter. Yokoo watches him in fascination, a little jealous that something as trivial as this can make him feel so good, and Fujigaya cringes when he catches Yokoo’s eye.

“What does it feel like for you?” Yokoo asks curiously, rolling over onto his side to give Fujigaya his undivided attention.

“Like being touched everywhere at once,” Fujigaya answers, his voice barely a whisper, but with enough depth to send a chill up Yokoo’s spine. “It doesn’t feel like that for you?”

“Not particularly,” Yokoo answers, frowning when Fujigaya starts to look embarrassed again. “I mean, it feels nice, but not to that extent.”

“I guess…” Fujigaya starts, looking like he wants to hide under the covers, but he stays where he is and just closes his eyes. “I guess I just like to be touched like that. You know, lightly, like someone is running their fingers all over me.”

Yokoo is positive that if this idol thing doesn’t work out, Fujigaya could easily make a living as a 1-900 sex line operator, but all he does is reach for the arm that’s closest to him and slowly trail his fingers up and down the inside of it. “Like that?”

His arousal soars when Fujigaya’s breath hitches, his body jerking from the initial contact as he stretches his arm out for easier access. “Yeah, just like that.”

Leaning up on his elbow gives Yokoo a better angle to reach Fujigaya’s other side, where he lures that arm out with a drift of his nails and moves on to the collarbone. Fujigaya arches again and Yokoo feels a surge of power at being the one to make him react like this, tracing his collarbones over and over until Fujigaya tosses his head back, stretching out his throat that calls Yokoo’s attention there.

Yokoo makes his way around Fujigaya’s face, taking his time circling his eyes and outlining his lips before dropping back to his chest. Fujigaya’s eyes fall open, glossy and dark and locked on Yokoo’s as Yokoo’s hand dips under the weight of the covers. Fujigaya’s ribs are way too prominent for Yokoo’s tastes, but his belly is fleshy enough and they both jump at the first touch.

“Tickles,” Fujigaya says by way of explanation, but he grabs Yokoo’s wrist to hold it there when the older man starts to pull away. “Don’t stop.”

Nodding for a lack of anything coherent to say, Yokoo draws circles on Fujigaya’s abdomen and watches him thrash before him. He looks rather nice splayed out in Yokoo’s bed like this, flushed and gasping on a pool of dark blue silk and Yokoo only makes it two more circles before he’s leaning down, pressing his lips to Fujigaya’s and tasting the next gasp on his tongue.

Fujigaya kisses him back heatedly, with enough force to nearly knock Yokoo backwards, except that the opposite happens as Yokoo rolls closer to Fujigaya and ends up halfway on top of him. Yokoo hadn’t known how hard he was until he makes contact with Fujigaya’s hip, grinding more sharply than he intends to, but Fujigaya can take it. His hand drops to Fujigaya’s other hip and now there’s a soft moan against his tongue, Fujigaya’s body rocking beneath him as Yokoo runs his fingers up and down Fujigaya’s side.

Another set of fingers not belonging to him slide up into his hair, twisting gently but roughly, and Yokoo pulls back enough to give Fujigaya a knowing look. He ends up faltering when he sees Fujigya’s face, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded with lips plump from kissing, and all Yokoo can focus on is how _he’s_ the one who is making Fujigaya look like this, all ravished and disheveled when nothing has really happened yet.

“My hair?” Yokoo gets out, and Fujigaya bites his bottom lip sheepishly as he nods.

It’s all just too enticing and Yokoo captures those lips again, stealing the one from Fujigaya’s teeth and sucking on it lightly before licking his way back into Fujigaya’s mouth. His hands move on their own, exploring Fujigaya’s entire torso and making notes of what makes him jerk and gasp. Thumbing his nipples has him nearly arching off the bed, moaning deeply and Yokoo does it again, using both hands until Fujigaya pulls out of their kiss, tossing his head back with a sharp cry that seems to echo throughout Yokoo’s bedroom.

“Oh, you like this,” Yokoo says needlessly, pressing the words into Fujigaya’s throat as he kisses his way down to meet his hands. He wouldn’t think his mouth would have the same effect as his fingers, but Fujigaya’s body squirms uncontrollably with each flick of Yokoo’s tongue against his nipples, his free hand dropping to Fujigaya’s waistline to tease him even more.

“Watta, please,” Fujigaya says, his voice weak and broken, and Yokoo never knew how good it felt to make someone fall apart until this very moment.

His hand dips even lower, following the thin line of hair that leads to where Fujigaya wants him the most, but he wants to hear him ask for it. “Please what?”

Fujigaya makes an annoyed noise, which seems so out of place that Yokoo almost laughs, but then Fujigaya’s pulling him up by his hair and it stings just enough to feel good, his moan surprising himself as Fujigaya looks right into his eyes. “Please touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Yokoo replies, flashing an ornery grin as he watches Fujigaya grow even more frustrated and subsequently aroused. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“ _Down_ ,” Fujigaya hisses, and Yokoo tries not to look too smug as he purposely drags his fingers down the outside of Fujigaya’s thigh, completely bypassing the obvious place. Fujigaya’s disapproving growl goes right into Yokoo’s boxers, especially when he learns that Fujigaya had taken off _all_ of his clothes before joining Yokoo under the covers.

Fujigaya’s legs spread open for Yokoo’s touch as it trails up the inside of his thigh, making him thrust upward toward nothing but the silk sheets, a strangled moan caught in his throat at the lack of friction. Yokoo just continues down the other thigh and repeats his path, his own breath hitching when Fujigaya appears to be taken over by a violent full-body shiver.

The words spill from his lips without prior thought, leaving him to be embarrassed about them after the fact. “Touch yourself, but not too fast.”

If Fujigaya has any reservations about doing this in front of someone else, they go unnoticed as his hand flies under the sheets and relieves his tension, hips rolling into his own touch as he bites down on his bottom lip again to hold back his noises of appreciation. Yokoo leans down to pull it out with his teeth again, drinking down Fujigaya’s unabashed moans as the younger man writhes beneath him. His fingers still trace the angles and sensitive fleshy spots of Fujigaya’s body, which just make Yokoo more aware of his own need with every passing second.

“Better?” Yokoo asks between kisses, drifting up the inside of Fujigaya’s thigh again but not stopping there, shuddering from the way Fujigaya jerks when Yokoo’s fingertips brush over his very tight balls.

“It would be better if you were inside me,” Fujigaya blurts out, shamelessly, spreading his thighs as much as he can as his body rocks up in search of Yokoo’s touch. _There_.

“You want—” Yokoo starts, but then Fujigaya’s eyelids lift just enough for Yokoo to see the fire behind them and just nods. “Okay, okay.”

“My back pocket,” Fujigaya says as Yokoo kicks off his boxers and digs in his bedside drawer for a condom, then retrieves the small gel packet from Fujigaya’s pants as directed. When he returns to Fujigaya, he falls right between his legs and groans at the way their cocks bump. Fujigaya’s hand instantly accommodates for both of them and whatever hesitation Yokoo might have had completely disappears as he feels Fujigaya hard against him, skin to skin, those fingers stroking them both confidently.

“What do I do?” Yokoo asks, only a little embarrassed as Fujigaya smirks up at him.

“Am I your first like this?” His expression softens when Yokoo nods. “Okay, give me your hand.”

Yokoo braces himself as Fujigaya slicks three of his fingers with lube and then presses them between his legs, having a pretty good idea where they go from here. Fujigaya pushes the first one in, both of them gasping at the way Fujigaya’s body tries to protest the intrusion. Yokoo can take it from there, moving his finger back and forth and watching Fujigaya’s face for any discomfort before Fujigaya urges in another one. Now he moves Yokoo’s hand faster and Yokoo follows his reactions to learn how he likes to be touched inside without speaking the words.

“That’s good,” Fujigaya whispers, leaning up to reach Yokoo’s ear, and Yokoo’s shiver sends the next thrust of his fingers deeper, pulling a moan from Fujigaya that Yokoo feels in his toes as Fujigaya’s body tightens around him. “Right there, Watta. Right there.”

Watching Fujigaya twist and jerk on his bed is so arousing that Yokoo’s patience starts to wear thin, wanting to be inside Fujigaya more and more with each touch of that spot inside him that makes him feel so good. Fujigaya’s hand starts flying up and down his cock and Yokoo pulls it away, pinning it behind his head as he kisses the pout off his face and swallows down his whines. He takes Fujigaya’s body desperately pushing back against his fingers as a cue to add the third one, moving them in and out of him like he’s simulating sex, and Yokoo’s own body jerks at the thought of feeling this around his own length.

“Taisuke,” he gasps, his voice as rough as his actions. “I want you.”

“I’m yours,” Fujigaya replies, and Yokoo almost pauses because that implies much more than just tonight, but he’ll address that later after both of their urgent cravings are satisfied.

Quickly he rolls on the condom and coats himself with more lube just to be on the safe side, then he’s laying on top of Fujigaya with Fujigaya’s knees pushed up to his chest and a desperate, pleading face looking up at him. Fujigaya smiles and it’s followed by a gentle push of Yokoo’s hair behind his ear, which is inevitably what has Yokoo pushing inside him, hissing at the resistance and groaning as he feels it all around him.

He bottoms out and gapes at Fujigaya helplessly, unsure if he should move or wait for Fujigaya’s body to stop fighting him, but Fujigaya’s head is tilted back, his eyes closed as he bites his damn lip again and this time Yokoo’s not gentle about pulling it out. It happens naturally, Yokoo’s hips starting to move on their own, rocking in and out of Fujigaya slowly before building up speed. He’s so tight that Yokoo’s coherence dissipates more with each thrust, each squeeze of Fujigaya’s muscles around him, until all he can do is kiss him absently, both of them breathless and distracted, consistently interrupted by their own moans.

Fujigaya’s hands tighten on Yokoo’s shoulder blades and Yokoo thrusts more sharply, grabbing Fujigaya by the ass to pull him in contrast to his own actions, and Yokoo already knows he’s found that spot before Fujigaya reacts to it. They both fall out of their kiss, Fujigaya arching while Yokoo presses his uncontrollable noises into Fujigaya’s collarbone. As an afterthought, Yokoo drags shaky fingers down Fujigaya’s side, now damp with the sweat of their efforts, but it has the same effect that Yokoo feels around his cock as Fujigaya jerks and shudders with his entire body.

“Touch me,” Fujigaya hisses, his voice all air. “Please, Wataru, touch me. Get me off. I’m so close already.”

“Yeah?” Yokoo replies, struggling to focus on Fujigaya’s face through his own haze of arousal as he brings his hand between Fujigaya’s legs. Instead of wrapping his fingers around him, though, he traces the vein on the underside with one fingertip and thrusts particularly hard at the way Fujigaya tightens even more, tossing his head back and snapping his hips up to take Yokoo in deeper. Yokoo repeats the action with two fingers, then three, the leftover lube making it easier to lightly run them along the length of Fujigaya’s cock that keeps trying to jump in his hand.

“Oh fuck,” Fujigaya gasps, the brief swipe of Yokoo’s thumb over the head of his cock making him squeeze so tightly around Yokoo that he has to use more force to push through, fucking him hard enough for the mattress to bounce. Yokoo uses a little more pressure and that’s all Fujigaya needs, coming onto his own stomach with a choked moan, his body clamping down on Yokoo and giving him no choice but to follow.

Yokoo’s orgasmic high has him collapsing right on top of Fujigaya once he disposes of the condom, making a face at the mess that gets on his own stomach as Fujigaya carefully stretches out his legs. Yokoo’s hands find the back of Fujigaya’s thighs and this time his touch is firm, rubbing the tense muscles until they relax. Fujigaya’s nose pokes his face and Yokoo returns to his mouth, kissing him much more slowly now that there’s no rush.

Fujigaya wraps his arms around Yokoo’s neck, holding him even closer, and Yokoo smiles as he feels fingers sifting through his hair again. “You like my hair this much?”

“Mm,” Fujigaya says noncommittally, squirming as Yokoo reaches down to trace aimless patterns on his side, oversensitive from his release.

“You know,” Yokoo says, “you could have just told me you want me instead of wasting money buying me sheets.”

Fujigaya looks confused, or as confused as he can while wriggling around. “That’s not why I bought you the sheets. They really were on sale.”

“Really,” Yokoo replies, unconvinced as he pulls up the top sheet and touches Fujigaya’s over-sensitive skin with it.

“Actually, yes,” Fujigaya says, though he’s not making much of a case as his chest heaves with desperate gasps for air. “Especially since we probably just ruined them.”

“Good thing you have more,” Yokoo points out, rolling them to the other side of the bed where Fujigaya spreads out on top of him, kissing him deeply. The silk feels soft and seductive against his back and Yokoo thinks this might be an investment worth making—the silk sheets _and_ Fujigaya between them.


End file.
